


A foolish, foolish thing.

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-way crush, Sombra is too curious for her own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: (Takes place just after chapter 3 of Rebuilding from Scratch, Or Nearly That)Sombra and Lena, after their sparring match gone awry, decide to spend some time talking to ease the tension between them. This leads to questions about Lena's past that bring more information to light than Sombra could have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Sombra returned from getting drinks, and handed one to Lena. "So, Winston told me about your... um, condition."

Lena nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty unique aren't I? So fast not even time can hold me down!" Her words were positive, but Sombra could tell that she wasn't really that chipper about it. Tracer glanced at her phone as a message arrived, and an image of a red haired woman appeared onscreen, smiling.

Sombra raised an eyebrow "Who's that? Friend of yours?"

Lena laughed "Yeah, that's Em. My girlfriend, and just the _best_ person. I wish I could bring her down to Gibraltar, but Winston says we can't have civilians on base."

"Does he now?" Sombra seemed a bit skeptical "It's not like Overwatch is official or anything, I don't see why you couldn't. How long have you known her?" She found herself digging for information again, though information that was less illegal than her usual mark.

Lena thought "Hmm... Years, now. I think just after the fall of Overwatch. Yeah, a couple weeks after in fact. I remember because she found me drunk as hell, and decided to stay with me to make sure I didn't end up going home with some creep. She's only the second woman I've ever had a crush on."

"Second? So who was the first?"

"Uh... I'd rather not say. 's embarrassing." Lena shook her head and blushed.

Sombra laughed "What, afraid I'll spill your secret to the world? I'm bad but I'm not _that_ bad."

Now it was Lena laughing. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, it was... Angela. Angela Ziegler."

Sombra's expression stayed fixed, but her implants worked to connect the two on the web it had created. "Did she reciprocate?"

Lena's face fell, just a little bit, "No, she never did. Closest I got was napping on her shoulder, but it was nice."

"Aww, that's adorable." the hacker grinned.

"Is it really?" Lena grinned back. Her memories bubbled to the surface, almost unbidden.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena sat across from Reinhardt on the plane back to the Overwatch base. Angela was next to her, and Torbjorn across from her. Lena yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open after the exertion of fighting null sector. Angela looked at her, seeming concerned "Lena, are you alright?"

Lena nodded. "I'm fine, Dr. Ziegler. Just... tired. I've done runs for longer but never with all my gear in tow, and never while fighting. I don't know how you do it."

Reinhardt laughed, and bellowed "The thrill of battle keeps me moving! Once you get the hang of it, you'll see. You did great for your first mission!"

Lena's smile was genuine now, not forced "Thanks Reinhardt. That means a lot." She yawned again.

Angela watched her for a moment. "Lena, if you really are tired, why not sleep? I'll wake you up at the end of the flight."

Lena shook her head. "Nah, I never sleep in the air. Not since the slipstream, at least. It doesn't feel right, going to sleep not on something steady on the ground."

Angela nodded "I see." One of her arms gently wrapped around Lena and leaned the cadet on her shoulder. "Well, if you get some sleep, I hope it's restful."

Lena used Angela's shoulder to hide her blush. "O-oh, ok. Thanks, Dr. Ziegler."

Within minutes, Lena had fallen asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sombra waved her hand in front of Lena's face "Hey? You awake there?"

Lena started "W-wha? Oh, sorry. Got lost in thought."

Sombra snorted "Remembering your crush on the doctor?"

Before Lena could respond, her communicator buzzed, and Winston spoke through it;

"Lena! We're going to need your piloting skills. And you might want to dress warm."


	2. Merciful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no plans to extend this, but then I got this idea and I couldn't let it go.

Angela sat at her desk in the hospital, on one of her rare breaks. She leaned back in her chair, sighing and glancing over the desk at the paperwork she needed to complete later. She'd been working on it actually, but one of her coworkers had threatened to lock Angela out of her office during breaks if she continued to work straight through them. She sighed, looking over the pictures on her desk. Most were from her days at Overwatch, her coworkers or the other doctors working there. A set of three were dedicated to her team from the uprising- One taken with each of them.

The first was Reinhardt, him kneeling facing the camera, with her sitting on the shoulder of his armor. His grin had been infectious, they were both smiling at the camera. 

The second was Torbjörn, he was standing on his turret to match her height.

Then there was the last of the three, taken in the plane after they'd landed back at the Overwatch base.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reinhardt stood from his seat, nodding at Angela as he turned to leave. "I'll go see if Commander Morrison has any more work for us." His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, for once.

Torbjorn stood as well, to return to his workshop. He waved as he left, and Angela sat back in her seat, looking at the last member of her team.

Lena Oxton was still leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep. She had considered waking the cadet up, but decided against it, knowing the girl needed rest. They sat there for a few minutes, until Angela heard the hanger door open. She turned to look at who was coming in, and saw Ana Amari step through the door. The captain looked around, then saw Angela and approached.

"Dr. Ziegler, you and Cadet Oxton didn't report after landing? J- Commander Morrison sent me to ask if you two we-" She saw Lena then, and smiled. "Ah."

Angela nodded. "I thought she could use some rest. I apologize for not reporting immediately, Captain."

"No need, Doctor. I can see that you're both well." She stood in front of the two, then smiled and took out her phone. "Want a picture?"

Angela paused for a moment, then nodded. She would have shrugged, but she was worried about waking the sleeping cadet. Ana took a step back to be up against the other side of the plane, and paused to take the picture, Afterwards, she sent it to Angela's phone. The doctor smiled. "Thanks captain, I'll report in as soon as she's awake."

Ana waved. "I'll tell Morrison you're both fine, that'll appease him for a while. He will expect your report eventually, though." Then, she walked out of the hangar. Angela continued to support Lena's weight until the cadet woke up, slowly lifting her head from Angela's shoulder.

"H-huh...?" Lena looked around, then saw Angela smiling at her. "Oh! Dr. Ziegler... guess I fell asleep after all. We landed, then? I don't see Torbjörn or Reinhardt"

"We landed, I just figured I'd let you wake up on your own rather than wake you up myself- it's better for you. We should go report to Commander Morrison now though, he's probably getting impatient."

"Yeah, let's go. And uh... Thanks, Dr. Ziegler."

"Don't mention it Lena. You needed the sleep anyway." Angela stood, and Lena did the same. Before they left the plane, Angela wrapped her arms around Lena briefly, then smiled, turned, and headed for the exit. Lena stood there for a moment, then followed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela looked at the picture on her desk, Of her and Lena in the plane, Lena fast asleep on her shoulder. She sighed, wondering how her team was doing, this long after the fall. She turned back to her computer as a message appeared.

**Overwatch Recall: Y/N**


End file.
